Caillou's Porn
by Gerald Fogg
Summary: Caillou finds a bad website and has fun with Daddy and Rexy. One-shot. Please read and review!


Late one night, Caillou somehow found the website 2 girls 1 cup.

On the screen a woman was holding onto another woman's breast and started sucking on it.

"Cool!" said Caillou, as he got a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiig boner about 9 feet long. It got so long, his pants split and fell off.

"Yay!" screamed Caillou. He began to masturbate, but his dick was so big that whenever the thing went back and forth, it bumped into something and/or knocked something over.

The loud fapping noise, combined with glass and other things that were falling breaking, attracted Caillou's mom.

"What's all that noise!?" Doris walked into the room and saw Caillou's long erect member, and pretty much everything in the room beside the computer broken.

"Wanna see me whack off, Mommy?" Caillou said excitedly.

"No," Doris started to reply. Caillou began to masturbate again, and his penis was so long, every time it swayed back and forth, it slapped his mommy in the face!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" After a while, Caillou's mommy was lying in the hallway, her face covered with bleeding cuts and bruises. "Caillou!" she moaned.

Caillou walked over to his mother. "What's wrong mommy?" he asked as he bent over, and his long cock literally poked Doris' eye out. The eyeball went soaring across the hallway and sailed down the stairwell to the first floor foyer, without even touching the ground. It was spraying blood in mid-air all the way down to the foyer.

"Caillou!" Doris rubbed the cavity that used to contain her eye. Caillou ran down to the kitchen and attempted to stuff his boyhood or whatever back into his pants, and failed. It sprung right back out again. His mom got up to go to the computer. The computer was making moaning noises. She opened it up and found the porn his son was watching. "Oh. My. God."

Doris set the computer on the kitchen table. "What the hell do you call this, Caillou?"

"Awesome!" was Caillou's reply.

Doris facepalmed, and gave up for the night.

Caillou sighed and went to bed. It wouldn't be easy to get used to his mom having an eye missing from her face, and him having a huge penis.

The next afternoon, Caillou was in his room, "playing"...with Rexy. He had torn a little hole in the carnivore's crotch-area, and had stuck one of his parents' dildos in said hole. Caillou, having had lubed his 87-inch manhood, or boyhood, or, AH F*** IT!, to make it easier to deep-throat Rexy, decided to let his toy dinosaur give him a blow job. Then, after that, he planned to give Rexy one. He wrapped Rexy's mouth around his big penis, and waited for the climax.

"Whooooooohohohohohoo!" he cried when he came inside Rexy.

"CAILLOU!" his dad screamed when he saw Caillou's penis hanging out of his pants, and pearl jam all over the room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITHOUT..." Caillou's daddy was about to say "marriage," but Caillou took out his pocket watch and pressed the button on the top, stopping time. He then moved his daddy's lips into the position they are when a person is beginning to say "me." Then he jumped off of his father's lap, and pressed the button again, starting up time again.

"...meeeee!" Boris finished, rather seductively.

The three all had an oral threesome, in the shape of a triangle.

Then Caillou's mother happened to be putting Rosie down for a nap, and was walking through the upstairs hall carrying her. That's when they heard moaning and splattering. "F#$& me, f&=k me hard," Caillou was heard saying.

Doris and Rosie slammed open the door and were very appalled.

"BORIS! YOU PEDOPHILE!" screamed Doris. "You all are BEASTS! Caillou, Boris, you ZOOPHILES! AND YOU'RE ALL...you're all...Uh..."

"Perverted bastards!" finished Rosie, smiling.

"Thanks, Rosie," said Doris as they both hugged.

Caillou and Boris were so busy humping each other and Rexy, they didn't notice Doris and Rosie standing in the doorway until after their speech.

"Want to join!?" said Caillou excitedly.

Caillou got grounded from the computer until hair grew on his head. Also, he had to get used to his mother blind in one eye and always having his his big cock flying around whenever he walked or ran.

So let this be a lesson to you folks: stay away from from online porn!


End file.
